


Classic

by PhoenixTodoroki



Category: Chicago Fire, Chicago Med, Chicago PD (TV)
Genre: Alpha Adam Ruzek, Alpha Kelly Severide, Alpha Will Halstead, Kelly is the Alpha MVP, M/M, Omega Connor Rhodes, Omega Jay Halstead, Omega Matthew Casey, Omegaverse, Rhodestead - Freeform, Seversey, Tumblr Prompt, Will is the dumbass who chose laser tag, cops are awesome at laser tag, halzek - Freeform, he forgot that he would be facing a cop, i honestly don't know how to tag this, of course Jay kicks ass at it, they play laser tag, this is kinda short and didn't turn out the way I thought it would
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-01
Updated: 2020-04-01
Packaged: 2021-02-28 17:34:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,316
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23421016
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PhoenixTodoroki/pseuds/PhoenixTodoroki
Summary: based off of the prompt by halzekrhodestead: If You are still taking prompts; can u write one with alpha will and omega Connor on a three date with alpha kelly omega matt and alpha adam and omega Jay? Rhodestead. Halzek. Seversey. Omegaverse.orThe Alphas v. The Omegas at laser tag.
Relationships: Jay Halstead/Adam Ruzek, Matthew Casey/Kelly Severide, Will Halstead/Connor Rhodes (Chicago Med)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 88





	Classic

**Author's Note:**

> So usually I do Omega Kelly and Alpha Matt but since it's you and you are basically now the brains behind my Halzek and Rhodestead operation, I have no problem doing this for you! Alright, so I'm not sure if this going to be really long or not. But here you go!

This was a terrible idea. Will should of known that the minute that he had agreed to go on a group date with Jay, Adam, Kelly, and Matt. More so the fact that HE chose to do. Laser tag was a terrible idea when you are versing two cops and two men who work in almost black out conditions in fires.   
  
It had been Jay's idea to separate them into the Alpha team and the Omega teams. He should of known. Currently, he was hiding behind one of the barricades. He might be quick on his feet but not this quick. Kelly was working on hunting down Matt while Adam was going after Jay.   
  
The Alpha team was at a major disadvantage. Their disadvantage came in the form of Jay. The Omega was a former Army Ranger and excellent marksman and sniper. Despite the fact that Adam knew how to aim and shoot a gun, he was no match for Jay. None of them were.   
  
Will took a deep breath as he came out of his hiding spot and crept around the darkened playing field. He knew a bit about using guns, or in this case laser guns, he could probably at least knock out Connor. If he could find him first. He never realized how good at hiding that Connor was. Jay probably played a part in that. Jay was excellent at finding the best hiding spots.   
  
Why the hell did he chose laser tag of all things?!   
  
Kelly came into his line of sight as he moved through the arena. He had barely seen the glow of red on him from their team's colors. Kelly noticed him within seconds and nodded forwards. Will kept himself as quiet as possible as he got up to the other Alpha's side. Matt stood not far from them, looking in the opposite direction. Will narrowed his eyes on the Omega. Matt was walking around, not on guard. Something was up.   
  
Will practically jumped out of his skin as his own vest changed colors from red to purple, signifying that he had been knocked out of the game. Instantly, Kelly jumped out of the way and fired a few laser shots towards Matt. Managing to get the Omega as he turned to face them.   
  
Will turned on his heel and his eyes widened as Connor stood behind him with a smirk on his face. "If the bait is obvious. Don't take it." The black haired Omega stated, walking forward and placing a kiss on Will's cheek. Will let out a small chuckle as he walked over to the out of bounds area and took a seat along side Matt.   
  
"I shouldn't of been the bait." Matt stated, a smile on his face as he took a seat down next to the Alpha.   
  
"On the bright side, your team has Jay." Will replied with a shrug. He had to admit, this was actually really fun and with the rest of them, it only made it better.   
  
On the battlefield, Jay watched on as Connor snuck back into the shadows and rounded Kelly. They were still even in numbers. He had yet to spot Adam yet but he knew that Adam would be searching for him. Luckily enough for him, army training came in a lot of help when staying silent.   
  
Kelly had to know that Connor was sneaking up on him. He had taken out Matt but Connor had knocked Will out of the game. He was on guard. Jay could tell just by his body language.   
  
Jay kept his movements silent as he got out of hiding spot and headed in the direction to get behind the firefighter. If he shouted out to Connor, he would give himself away. If he could get to Kelly quick enough, he could keep him from eliminating Connor out of the game.   
  
Jay cursed to himself as Connor's vest changed from blue to green. Connor didn't even see it coming. He had turned just in time to see Kelly fire the shot. Now, Kelly has eliminated two of the Omega team.   
  
Jay hurried his movements, getting to Kelly's unguarded side and lifted his laser gun. "Should of kept your guard up." Jay stated, watching as Kelly's eyes widened as he took a shot with his own laser and effectively knocked Kelly out of the game.   
  
Kelly laughed as he replied with, "This is what I get for underestimating cops in this game."   
  
Now the game was even again. It was just down to him and Adam. Adam was hot headed when it came to games. He was competitive. Jay knew his Alpha would be spending more time trying to find him instead of helping his teammates taking out their opponents.   
  
Jay continued to move around and smiled as Adam finally came into view. Adam was completely guarded and was facing him but hadn't noticed his presence yet. The blonde moved around like he did when they were on cases. He was ready to fire at any second that he saw one of them. By now, he wouldn't know that almost the entire Alpha team was eliminated from their match.   
  
Suddenly a smirk came to Adam's face as he looked over into Jay's direction. "I see you." Adam brought his gun up and fired. Jay managed to dunk out of the way at last second and rushed off in an opposite direction.   
  
He could hear Adam's heavy foot falls behind him as he rounded a corner. He hide himself as Adam rushed past him. The blonde had lost him. Jay didn't come out of his spot as he aimed his gun and shot the laser.   
  
Jay cheered to himself as Adam's vest changed colors and he heard a string of curses leave Adam. The arena lit up, bringing the low lit room back up. "You keep getting me with the same trick every single time." Adam stated as they made their way over to the others.   
  
Jay smiled as Adam threw his arm over his shoulder and pulled him close. "You keep falling for it." Jay said. Adam rolled his eyes, leaning down and pressing a soft kiss into Jay's lips.   
  
Once they got back over to the others, the rest of their group were already out of their vests and putting them back onto the counter. Their match had last almost an hour before anyone had finally managed to get another.   
  
"Next time, Jay is on my team." Will stated, smirking as the two placed their stuff onto the counter.   
  
"Oh please, Kelly totally knocked out almost the entire Omega team." Connor retorted. "It was fair."   
  
Jay snorted but didn't say anything as Will and Connor went back and forth about the teams. The six made it outside, each standing next to the respective partners.   
  
"Kelly was definitely the MVP of the Alpha team." Adam stated, frowning slightly that he hadn't managed to get anyone before he was eliminated from the match.   
  
"The Omegas were lucky. They had a sniper on their team." Matt added. "Jay is the MVP of laser tag in general."   
  
Will laughed. "That's the truth." 

* * *

  
The group date continued to Molly's. Each getting a round of drinks as they laughed to each other. "We are going to win next time." Will stated, throwing a look over to his younger brother. The Omega Halstead smirked, tossing his shot back.   
  
"You wish. Us, Omegas, are superior at laser tag." Jay retorted, the smirk still playing on his face.   
  
"That's because they have you." Adam added, his hand settling on Jay's knee.   
  
Connor laughed, taking another sip from his scotch. "Surprisingly Kelly was the best on your team." Giving Adam a playful look.   
  
Adam pouted, earning a laugh from everyone. "Can we just admit that we make good teams no matter who is on what team?"   
  
"If you say so." Matt said. 

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, this was shorter than I thought but I hope you like it!!


End file.
